character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sayaka Miki (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Magical Girl Uniform= |-|School Uniform= |-|Original Design= |-|Magia Record (4 Stars)= |-|Magia Record (5 Stars)= |-|The Battle Pentagram= |-|Grief Syndrome= |-|Doppel (Magia Record)= |-|Oktavia von Seckendorff= Summary Sayaka Miki is one of the main characters of Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Madoka's best friend. Like Madoka, she is also a second-year student at Mitakihara Middle School. Tomboyish, confident, and a little brash, she upholds a strong sense of justice and adopts a heroic attitude as a magical girl. Sayaka is a bit tomboyish and acts heroic. She is devoted to her friends, especially when she makes the contract right away and saves Madoka. She has a large girlish side in that she loves classical music, and is very interested in romance. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | At least 4-A | 2-B Name: Sayaka Miki | Oktavia Von Seckendorff Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Magical Girl | Witch | Law of Cycles Assistant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Healing, Weapons Creation (Can create magical swords), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Came back to life even after her Soul Gem disappeared, after she was defeated by a Nightmare), Black Hole Creation (Through her Soul Gem), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7 and 8), Telepathy, possibly Existence Erasure (It is possible that she erased the two guys on the train, because they didn't scream, althought this was never confirmed), Flight, Pain Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Through her swords), Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (In Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable), Resurrection (In Grief Syndrome Online), Life Absorption, Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Transformation, Sound Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Transmutation (Turned a Nightmare into a cake), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Invisibility, Reality Warping, Curse Manipulation, Acausality (Kept her memories after the universal reset caused by Homura Akemi at the end of Rebellion; was the only one who remembered witches ,along with Nagisa Momoe, Homura Akemi and Kyubey, even if they were erased from existence by Madoka), Summoning (Can summon Oktavia von Seckendorff and her familiars), Blessed (From Ultimate Madoka), Cosmic Awareness (Is a part of the consciousness of Ultimate Madoka and share her awareness of other timelines), Resistance to the following: Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Life Absorption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Was able to create a black hole that was going to destroy the world if not stopped by Kyubey; causally created multiple stars in her battle against Homura; defeated H.N. Elly and Elsa Maria) | At least Multi-Solar System Level (Stronger than before; was able to hurt Kyoko Sakura) | Multiverse Level (Was Ultimate Madoka's assistant, along with Nagisa Momoe, and received half of Madoka's powers and memories; defeated Holy Mami with the help of 4 other Magical Girls) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Attacked a being that dodged attacks from Madoka Kaname; can outspeed Homura Akemi easily in reactions, even with Homura's Time Stop) | Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Kyoko Sakura) | Immeasurable (Was able to travel through different timelines and universes to assist the Law of Cycles) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Shrugged off the attack that one shotted Elly; took hits from Kyoko Sakura and Elsa Maria; Regeneration makes her very hard to kill.) | At least Multi-Solar System Level (Superior to her previous form, her regeneration makes it practically impossible to kill her without AoE attacks. Should be able to tank her own attacks. Required Kyoko's strongest attack to be defeated) | Multiverse Level (Received half of Ultimate Madoka's powers; was able to survive the destruction of Homulilly's dimension and her own attack) Stamina: Very High | Limitless | Limitless Range: Extended melee range, several hundreds of meters with Stinger and sleep manipulation. Interstellar via black holes and reality warping | Several dozen meters due to sheer size.Interstellar via reality warping | Several Kilometers with sheer production of familiars, likely multiversal with Madoka's powers. Standard Equipment: Soul Gem, Body, Swords Intelligence: Low (Has shown to be very emotional and often puts herself at risk for no reason, however she is still a capable fighter able to take on witches) | Lower as Oktavia | Nigh-Omniscient (As of becoming an assistant of Madoka, she has knowledge of previous and present timelines). Weaknesses: Stubborn and impulsive | None Notable | None Notable Key: Sayaka | Oktavia von Seckendorff | Law of Cycles Assitant Gallery File:Sayaka1.png|Sayaka Miki File:Sayaka2.jpg|Sayaka Vs Kyoko File:Sayakaandoktavia.jpg|Sayaka and Oktavia File:Sayakavselly.jpg|Sayaka Vs H.N.Elly File:Sayakavselsa.jpg|Sayaka defeats Elsa Maria File:Sayakavselsa2.jpg|Sayaka Vs Elsa Maria File:Oktaviavskyoko.jpg|Oktavia Vs Kyoko Sayaka1.jpg|Sayaka's card Sayakaschool.jpg|Sayaka (school uniform card) sayaka21.jpg|Sayaka Miki sayakamr.png|Sayaka's artwork in Magia Record sayakamr2.png|Sayaka in Magia Record Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2